TWD Season 3 Finale
by AnneBTWD
Summary: This is how I think AMC's "The Walking Dead" season 3 finale should've happened.


**Ok, so this is what I think should've happened during the season 3 finale of "The Walking Dead". I thought there should've been more action but it was still good. This is my first fanfiction so some constructive criticism would help me out a lot. Thanks :)**

Daryl panted as he ran through Woodbury, looking for a place to hide. He had already found Andrea dead with cuts all over her body. She was strapped to a chair in some sort of torture room. Daryl didn't have any time to hide his former group member, but he promised her that he'd come back if he could. But now it seemed that Daryl had nowhere to go. He needed to find the Governor and avenge his brother, but the patriarch couldn't be found.

Daryl stopped running when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Rick fighting the Governor. When the man who killed Merle met Daryl's eyes, he grinned. Daryl yelled and ran to the two men as the Governor put a gun to Rick's chest. He shot Rick and then ran away, knowing that Daryl wouldn't be able to leave his friend to die.

"Rick," Daryl panted. "Hang in there. You'll be okay."

"No, I won't," Rick coughed. "I won't. You can't help me. The Governor knows how to kill a man."

"Goddammit!" Daryl spat. "He wants you to come back! That's why he didn't shoot Merle in the head!"

"Relax, Daryl. I'm okay with dying. Just- just do me a favor. I want y-you to take care of Carl and Judith. I t-trust you," Rick stammered as he started to choke on his own blood.

"Are you sure, Rick?" Daryl asked.

"I'm p-positive. I-I want you t-t-to take over as leader. And kill the G-Governor. I know you c-can do it. It n-needs to be you. M-Michonne is fighting a f-few guys near the wall. Get her to help you."

"Rick, please. Stay with me. You'll be okay, I swear."

"Just sh-shoot me. Please, Daryl. I c-can't be one of them," Rick murmured.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I'm so sorry," Daryl sniffed as he put his gun against Rick's head. He closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

Daryl stood up and wiped his eyes. He needed to kill the Governor. But Daryl wanted to kill him slowly. He knew that Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie would want to help. That is, if they were still alive. Daryl looked toward the wall in time to see Michonne cut off Martinez's head.

"Michonne!" Daryl called.

Running over, Michonne cried, "Rick? What happened to him?"

"The Governor shot him. Rick said to find you and kill the Governor. You up to that?"

Michonne nodded. The two ran off together to find the Governor.

Sitting in his big easy chair, the Governor laughed. He looked at the many glass cases full of walker heads that he had. Philip was thankful that he managed to find new tanks for his trophies after they had been destroyed in his fight with Michonne. He had gotten in the habit of talking to the heads.

"Rick is dead!" the Governor laughed. "What do you think of that? It's a shame that one of his men saw him go down, otherwise Rick would come back and I'd have another head for my collection."

Philip checked his watch. It read 7:14. The Governor got up with a sigh, knowing what he had to do. Unlocking the steel barred door in the corner of his office, he stepped in and looked at the mangled body of what used to be his daughter, Penny. She had been killed before Woodbury, and Philip had brought her with him to the town as a walker. But he had lost all aspects of her when Michonne drove a sword through Penny's head. The Governor cleared his throat in an attempt to relax as he walked back out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Daryl ran again. He had managed to find Glenn and Maggie, so the three of them and Michonne set out to find the Governor. This needed to be done, and Daryl knew that he could trust the three people he was bringing along.

"This looks familiar," Michonne told her fellow group members. "It shouldn't be long now until we get to his apartment."

"Have you seen Beth? Or my dad?" Maggie asked.

"They were looking for Andrea," Daryl confirmed. "I found her dead in some sort of torture room. Probably the Governor's doing."

"What about Rick?" Glenn wondered.

"I was with him when he died. The Governor shot him. He wanted Rick to come back like he did to Merle, but I shot Rick in the head to keep that from happening," Daryl said.

"We're here," Michonne interrupted before Glenn could say anything else.

The four fighters entered the Governor's apartment quietly. Maggie gasped at what awaited them.

The Governor was on top of Milton, kissing him. His hand fumbled for the button on Milton's jeans, ripping them off his body. Milton screamed and cried for Philip to stop. Daryl ran at the Governor and pushed his half naked body off the bed.

"Come on, guys, let's get him tied up," Daryl said, nodding to Glenn and Michonne. "Maggie, make sure Milton's okay."

The two men and Michonne dragged Philip out of the room while Maggie approached Milton.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," Milton whimpered. "Thank you so m-much. You s-saved me."

"I thought he was friends with you, Milton."

"I thought s-so, too. But once he killed Andrea, he w-went into a rage. He brought me here and said it was all my fault. He started crying and said that he always loved me. I told him no, that I only thought of him as a friend. He beat me up and then decided he was going to punish me for not loving him, I guess."

"Did anything happen? I mean, did we come in time?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you so much," Milton cried.

"Maggie!" Glenn called.

"We should go," Maggie said to Milton.

The scientist nodded, and the two of them walked into the Governor's office, where he was tied up.

"This is ridiculous! Let me go!" Philip spat as he pulled against his restraints.

"Now why would we do that?" Michonne asked him, smiling.

Philip tried to protest, but before he could say anything, Glenn's fist collided with his face and he plunged into darkness.


End file.
